Special
by guillotineghost
Summary: The Christmas date with Yosuke, featuring a female protagonist.


**A/N: Eternally bitter at not actually getting to do these things in the game, I continue to write out the possibilities of a P4 universe with a fem!protag. I intend to eventually write out all of the holiday dates with the boys...and Adachi, of course.**

**Also, the reason for the fem protag's color being shades of purple is due to it being the opposite of yellow. For those wondering, the physical description of the female protagonist is left out intentionally so that you can fill her in however you want. But...she's not a female Souji. There just isn't an "fem protag" option here.  
><strong> 

-x-x-x-x-

The the morning before Christmas, and the protagonist awoke at two in the afternoon. Christmas vacation never lasted long, and so the opportunity to laze about was one best indulged in. Especially when she'd kept herself tired over the past week, fighting shadows and instructing her teammates.  
>Didn't foreign students get an entire two weeks off from school?<p>

Not fair.

She might have slept later, if not for her phone beeping from the nightstand and flashing a green light.

A message?

The investigation team had agreed to take off a few days from investigating inside of the TV, due to the holiday, so why would anyone be texting her?

She flipped open her phone with half lidded eyes to see a message from none other than Yosuke.

"Hey, u wanna come over 2 my place 2day? Let me know ;)"

The protagonist rubbed her eyes and replied back, accepting the offer with a few presses of the keypad. Their relationship had intensified over the past few months, with the protagonist supporting him through learning to accept Saki as only a friend and accepting his offers to go on dates-even if it was just the Junes food court most times.  
>He and Saki had both grown as individuals, with the latter learning that it wasn't Yosuke's fault that Junes was driving her family out of business and that he was actually a person. Not just an annoyance. The protagonist felt a sense of pride reflecting on their progress, considering that she'd played mediator between them so often in the beginning of the team's establishment.<p>

Yosuke had been more than sweet towards her—why did anyone think he'd be a bad boyfriend?—and had taken enough fatal blows for her in battle without asking anything in return. He was funny, charismatic, and down enough on luck to look cute when he pouted.

It was a few hours later, after a quick shower and letting her hair dry (no way was she going to make herself sick going out in the cold like that) that the protagonist made it over to Yosuke's house. His home was a little bigger than what she'd expected, and it didn't look as if his parents were too strict on him keeping his room tidy (they weren't even home). It'd been obvious that he'd cleaned up last minute, because no one's carpet is actually this clean on a regular day and every book (and porno magazine) was placed neatly on a shelf. His bed was made up, too, and surely Yosuke didn't actually fix it every morning.

"I'm really glad that you could come today." Yosuke gave her that genuine smile of his as the two of them took a seat on his futon.  
>x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x<br>PLAYER CHOICE

Couldn't get Saki to come?  
>[I'm glad, too!]<br>About those magazines...  
>x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x<p>

"So, I'm actually kind of new at these sort of things. I never thought a girl would actually take me up on a Christmas date." Yosuke seemed excited, then stumbled over his words. "I mean, not that I asked anyone else. I was only thinking of you."

He blushed a little and rubbed his neck nervously.

_The protagonist recalled that she had something to give him. _

She'd won it in a crane machine at the Paulonia Mall during their school trip to Tatsumi Port Island, after a dozen tries and exhausting her coin supply. But she hadn't been able to find any more in Inaba after the slot machine there had exhausted its supply (or maybe she hadn't searched hard enough), and she knew the moment she laid eyes on it that it would make a perfect gift for Yosuke.

From her bag, the protagonist presented him with a shoebox sized package, wrapped in white, snowflake patterned paper and a red bow.

"For me? R-Really, you really didn't have to!" Yosuke sounded excited nonetheless, happily accepting the gift.

Undoing the ribbon and lifting up the lid, he was flustered to see a Jack Frost doll.

"Thank you; this I really cute," he laughed a little. "It's the kind of thing I'd expect from you. You know exactly what I like! Oh, yeah, I got something for you, too."

He reach to the nightstand close to his side of the futon, and opened a drawer to pull out a box that had been taped over with green and red striped wrapping paper. The paper was wrinkled up in some places, but he'd tried.

The protagonist graciously accepted, tearing the paper from the hem in the corner of it.

The gift was a pair of headphones that were the same model as his, only their coloring was a light lavender.

x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x  
>PLAYER CHOICE<p>

[Now we can match!]  
>How old are you?<br>x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"That's what I had in mind, actually! I know, it's lame, ahaha…"

The protagonist shook her head and scooted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He stared at her for a second, almost perplexed, before putting his arm around her. "I really like being here with you like this."

Yosuke hesitated a moment, taking in the warmth of her smaller body pressed against him. "Hey, would you like to, uh…you wanna spend the night with me? If you can—I mean, I understand if you have to be home, or if you don't want to…"

She wrapped her arm under his, linking them together, and promptly nodded.

"You're really special to me, you know that? And…" He tugged her a little closer and kissed her forehead. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"I'm going to make sure I show you that tonight."

_The protagonist spent the night with Yosuke…_

_Christmas continues…_


End file.
